


College of Fairies

by CeceliaStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College, Cute, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, just pray i actually write more, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceliaStar/pseuds/CeceliaStar
Summary: Nalu. Just little shorts of them in college. Cuteness, ideally.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Slushy Attack

Her day was arguably fine. Lucy had gotten a very sugar-infused coffee before heading off to her first class of the day, Statistics, at nine a.m. All of her friends told her not to take morning classes but she liked being done with her school in the afternoon so she had time to do other things, and she didn't mind waking up early. Granted, this morning she wasn't necessarily feeling like doing math at nine a.m. but it was perfectly fine. Lucy had coffee and wasn't willing to give in yet. The class went moderately well, too. It was confusing but she knew she'd figure it out with just a bit of studying. She took a break in the library before her next class, Creative Writing. That class had gone well too – she enjoyed the writing exercises the professor had them do. No, everything was fine. It could have been a far worse day.

Lucy took in a deep breath, reminding herself that this was the first bad thing to happen all day, so she was fine. She took in another breath, feeling the soggy slushy sink into her top – a slushy that had been dumped on her top and was slowly dripping onto her pants.

The man in question who had done said dumping was staring wide eyed at her. Lucy had to remind herself again that things were okay – no reason to freak out. She'd go home, change. It would be fine. Until another, colder, slushy was dumped on her back, officially soaking her thoroughly. Thank god it wasn't winter or she'd have a cold tomorrow.

"Fuck!" she heard behind her. "I'm sorry – godamn it – Natsu! Why didn't you tell me to stop, fucker?!"

"Are you really blaming this on me, icecakes?" the man in front of her – presumably, Natsu – yelled.

"You spilled it on her first fire-breather!"

"On accident, it was supposed to spill on you!"

"Fuck you man!"

By now, Lucy had had enough. She was tired and very cold and sticky.

"Shut up!" she yelled, finally turning her attention from her soaked body to the man in front of her. She glared daggers as the one behind her, "icecakes", shuffled up next to Natsu. They both looked rather ashamed but even that wasn't enough to quell her anger. "You're both idiots."

If her father heard her call complete strangers idiots he would've had a stroke but she was too annoyed to care about being polite. Both boys shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground. By now the entire courtyard outside the library was staring at the three. She shot daggers at them until they continued walking on. It was college – they were interested but only to a certain extent; everyone was far too stressed out and busy to invest time in something that didn't pertain to themselves.

Rubbing her forehead she said through clenched teeth, "I am going to go home and change. I hope to never see you two again." Before they could respond she turned on her heel and stalked off. She made it about two steps before she turned back to their shocked expressions and added, "For the record, if you're going to have a slushy fight, do it in a less public space and have the decency to have good aim."

This time, when she stalked off, steam blowing from her ears, she didn't turn back. In doing so, she missed the look shared between the boys. It would've just made her angrier.


	2. May Have Called Them Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts are in italics.

She didn't realize that she knew the name Natsu until she'd made it home and changed into an entirely new outfit. Luckily she didn't have another class for thirty minutes so she had plenty of time to make it back to campus on the bus with time to spare.

Natsu was a friend of Levy's. Levy had mentioned him once or twice when they were discussing past party antics. They used to attend the same local high school, and likely "ice cakes" was a part of the rowdy group from Fairy Tail High School. Lucy had just met Levy a couple of weeks ago in her Creative Writing class so she hadn't had a chance to meet them yet.

Lucy sighed, staring glumly at her reflection in the mirror before heading out. She really hoped it was a different Natsu. She didn't want her first meeting with potential friends to involve her calling them idiots.

Grabbing her bag (which had luckily avoided the attack of slushies) she headed out from her tiny, crappy, apartment and caught the bus back to college. As she thought more about it, it was likely him. She'd been too angry and stressed to properly process it, but Natsu had bright pink hair and practically sharp teeth. Levy mentioned that he was a bit eccentric (though Levy wasn't one to talk with her blue hair).

Once the bus arrived at her stop she hopped off and glanced at her phone. A few minutes to spare before class started, luckily. Lucy noticed a text from Levy and clicked on it as she began walking.

_"Did you meet Natsu and Gray?"_

Lucy sighed in resignation. So that had been them. Well, looks like she'd never manage to squeeze into that particular friend group. She felt a tiny bit of loss at that. She only had a couple of friends that didn't really know each other spread around campus. Being able to join such a friend group that acted more as a family - well, it sounded too good to be true.

_"If Gray is 'icecakes' then yes - may have called them idiots."_

Locking her phone she rushed off to class, ignoring the ball of loss that lodged itself stubbornly in her lungs.

* * *

Levy giggled down at Lucy's message. It looked like Lucy was already fitting into the group without even meeting everyone yet.

She quickly typed out, _"It's okay, they are. Meet us in the cafeteria after your class!"_

Looking up she sighed. Sitting across from her was one mildly regretful Gray and an indignant Natsu.

"You're going to apologize," she repeated sternly.

"We already did!" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't see the point of this."

"Hey asswipe, I was the one who apologized. I don't recall you doing anything of the kind!" Gray scowled. Turning back to Levy he said, "What I don't get is why I have to. "

"Bastard," Natsu snarled again. Levy frowned at both boys.

"Knowing you two your apologies just resulted in you blaming each other and not actually apologizing to Lucy. When she comes after class you'll apologize properly and then makeup with her."

Levy groaned as they began muttering under their breaths. She should have brought Erza - they would have agreed immediately.

Still, she was a bit grateful this had happened. Levy had been debating whether to introduce sweet and timid Lucy to her wild friends, but the problem had solved itself. Once these idiots apologized Lucy could decide for herself whether she wanted to hang out with them. Levy hoped she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?  
> If I'm updating stories it should be Heartfilia Home but ya know (lmao RIP to that story I swear I'm going to finish it one of these days (whoops Heartfilia Home is posted on fanfiction.net (same user) not here)). But as this story goes on it is romance but it's also about friendship and found family - a concept I'm obsessed with since my blood family sucks ASS (Thanksgiving sucks y'all).  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please comment! It makes me so incredibly happy to get feedback. Gives me energy :p and we all know why writers do this - the praise lmao


	3. I'd Love To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda obsessed with the song The Edge by Panicland. The line: "we're stuck inside the chorus of a song" really gets me. Anyway, here we go.

The ball of loss in her lungs turned to leaden dread as she read Levy's message again and again. Meet them in the cafeteria? As in, Gray and Natsu? Levy was going to make her face those two idiots?

Lucy did not get up from her seat as students began leaving the class, edging around her seat. She continued staring down at her phone, biting her lip. She desperately wanted to say she was busy but Levy knew her schedule.

Lucy took a deep, steadying breath. Well, what the hell. She wasn't a coward. Nodding to herself she grabbed her bag and began the long walk to the school's cafeteria (it was more of a collection of fast-food restaurants shoved together with a few tables).

She finally reached the cafeteria and took another breath before reaching out and pulling the door handle. She spotted the three easily with the two's wild hair colors and the other was shirtless. They seemed to draw everyone's stare but the three didn't even notice.

Gathering her courage she forced herself to walk forward.

Levy was the first to notice her, smiling brightly and waving her over. Lucy immediately relaxed.

Lucy quickly sat next to Levy across from the two boys. Gray smiled politely at her and Natsu just puffed up his cheeks and looked away. Lucy repressed a sigh. This already felt awkward.

"Hey Lucy," Levy said brightly, not noticing or choosing not to acknowledge the awkward air. Levy turned to the guys and shot them a dirty look. "These guys have something to say to you."

Lucy blinked in surprise. Natsu grumbled something under his breath and shifted.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Gray said, clearing his throat. "For spilling the drink on you. I'm Gray." He reached across the table and offered her his hand. She hesitantly shook it, smiling.

Before Lucy could say it was fine she heard a thump and watched Natsu wince in pain. He shot a glare at Levy before sighing and turning to Lucy.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, burying his face into his scarf. His cheeks were tinted red.

Lucy stared at the two as they stared back at her. Before she could stop it a small smile lit her face and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You really don't have to worry about it – I'm sorry for calling you guys idiots. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She laughed in embarrassment and said, "Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"Now that that's settled," Levy said triumphantly, "would you join us for lunch, Lucy?"

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?
> 
> Guess what bitch is updating The Heartfilia Home? THIS ONE. Feels good. (It's Nalu on my fanfiction.net account (same user CeceliaStar (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6368673/))
> 
> Please review!


	4. An Expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Home Alone as I write this, avoiding the studying materials for my finals that are calling my name.

Lucy stared at the offending object placed in front of her, wondering why she was even here. She should have left long ago before he could’ve even opened his mouth. She should’ve known by the twinkle in his eye that made her queasy. She hadn’t known Natsu for a long time but she knew enough.

“Definitely not.”

“C’mon Lucy,” he pouted. “It’s called _revenge_.”

Lucy snapped her eyes to Natsu and glared hard enough that he flinched just a bit. Revenge? That was rich, coming from him.

“If I’m enacting revenge on anyone, it would be you, Natsu,” she snapped.

“How could you say that? Gray is the evil fucker who dumped it on you _after_ I accidentally did.”

Lucy rubbed her forehead in aggravation, already feeling a migraine coming on. The large slushy sat in front of her, bright in its obtrusiveness. God, she was sick of slushies.

He wanted her to throw one on Gray as he walked to class so she could, quote ‘gain closure’.

Lucy didn’t know why she was surprised. She’d only spent a few weeks with these people but it seems they all shared one brain cell and its one goal was focused on fighting. Someone she’d spent more time with then even Levy had, surprisingly, been Natsu. For some reason he always appeared near her, whether walking to class or just showing up at her apartment with food. She didn’t understand why and at first it had been incredibly annoying. Lucy liked her space and alone time was essential. But after a while it became weird if Natsu w _asn’t_ around. Exhausting, yes. But he made her feel lighter than she thought possible.

In the short time they’d known each other, it no longer was just Natsu or just Lucy - it was always Natsu and Lucy. And she really didn’t mind it. Except, of course, right now.

“I am not dumping a slushy on Gray,” Lucy sighed. “Whatever scheme you’ve concocted, leave me out of it please.”

“Scheme is such a strong word,” he scoffed. “Besides, you’re essential. I need you Lucy!”

“No, Natsu. Definitely not. Why in the world did you think I’d agree to this?”

“You’re a slushy fighting expert, right?”

Lucy blinked. What?

“Excuse me? A what?”

“An expert,” he repeated, giving her a strange look. “When we first met, you gave us advice. You must have experience.”

Lucy’s mouth popped open in shock. Was he serious?

“I was just telling you to have better aim,” she exclaimed, somewhat in exasperation. “And to not to it around a bunch of strangers who could get hit, like me!”

Natsu frowned. “So you’re not an expert?”

If Lucy wasn’t so against the idea of murder, she would’ve strangled him right then and there. Grabbing her bag she stood and cast an exasperated look at Natsu.

“I’m heading to class,” she sighed. “Please don’t create any more slushy fights.”

Natsu stared after her as she walked away.

“She still didn’t answer my question,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?
> 
> Please review, it makes me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?  
> Hopefully, I'll update this often as a plan to get back into writing. Completely self-indulgent since I find my own college experience lackluster. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
